


Dis-Carded

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yugioh Advent 2018 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Card Games, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Duel Monsters, Fluff, Games, M/M, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, yugioh advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Pets and Duel Monster cards just cannot co-exist...Exhibit A





	Dis-Carded

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Yugioh Advent- "Deck"

"Alright partner, prepare, I do believe I'm going to win this time," Atem smirked, laying his Dark Magician down on the feild

Yugi nodded slowly, fingers tapping his chin as he stared at the cards in front of him

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," he replied with a small smile, setting the cards down and nodding towards the pharaoh

Atem pursed his lips, nose wrinkling slightly as he stared down at the cards in front of him

Almost certainly, Yugi had placed a magic and a trap card, this couldn't be good for him...

However, if he played his Despell card, then that would atleast-

"Jiji no!!"

Before Atem could even finish his strategy, the cat had decided to jump up onto the bed... and right onto their playing feild

Cards went _everywhere_ \- because ofcourse they did

"Ah Jiji...." Yugi sighed loudly, his shoulders dropping as the cat strutted about on the bed for a moment before abruptly deciding to just sit down in the smaller duelist's lap

Atem couldn't help but chuckle, his expression soft and adoring as he stared at his partner and the carnage that the cat had just wrought

"It's alright, we can clean this up,"

"Yeah, you say it's alright because you were about to lose," Yugi snorted teasingly, reaching out to flick Atem on the nose playfully as the pharaoh started gathering up their cards

"Well I suppose we'll never know now, will we?"

Yugi simply rolled his eyes, gently scratching Jiji behind the ears as the cat purred, clearly pleased by her intrusion into their game

"You know, sometimes I think she's biasedly working against me in your favor,"

"You think the cat purposely destroyed our game for some.... strange loyalty to me?" the pharaoh snorted in disbeleif as he slid down to the floor to start collecting cards

"Well, cats _were_ the guardians of the pharaoh, you can't exactly tell me I'm crazy,"

"Oh can't I?" Atem teased, glancing up at his partner as he continued stroking Jiji's fur

"Coming from the guy who was _positive_ our refrigerator was possessed after he watched Poltergeist for the first time?"

That zapped the smile right off of Atem's face, staring up at Yugi in minor distaste

"You can hardly blame me for that, I _still_ don't know what happened to that bottle of soda to make it spray on me like that..."

Yugi just shook his head playfully, laying down tiredly as Jiji suddenly jumped down from the bed, evidently done with being petted for the moment

"Well if you really think that Jiji is biased towards me, then Sophie is most _certainly_ showing favoritism to you,"

"What? How do you figure that?"

"Oh please aibou, you can't honestly tell me that she just so conveniently insures that she always somehow finds _me_ when she has to go for a walk,"

"Maybe she just likes you," Yugi shrugged back, scooping up a few random cards that had been left on the bed and handing them to Atem as he stood up once more, taking the cards and setting them on top of the rest before placing the entire bundle on the nightstand

They would sort out what belonged to who later

"I doubt that, but then I find it hard to believe that there's _anyone_ who doesn't favor you," he smirked back as he slid into bed, wrapping his arms around his beloved and snuggling into his neck

"Mm, are you trying to butter me up for a third round, Mou Hitori? Because I'm _awfully_ tired...."

"No no, I'm just being sincere," the pharaoh promised with a gentle smile, cupping his partner's cheek and giving him a soft kiss

Yugi wasn't surprised honestly, Atem was a sap even in the most mild of circumstances, and when it came to Yugi? He was practically _overflowing_ with sugary sweet things to say and do

Yugi was his sun, his moon and stars, every single word he said to him- no matter how sappy they may be- were nothing short of absolutely true

"You're too good to be true Partner," Yugi sighed adoringly, snuggling closer and closing his eyes as Atem held him

"Mm, funny, I was about to say that exact same thing about you," he mused with a small smirk, kissing Yugi's forehead and reaching out to turn off the lamp before settling in next to his lover

He was fine with simply resolving to sort out their decks tommorrow....

... Unfortunately, he didn't realize that he had missed a card that had slid under the bed....

Or that the dog definitely didn't have the same problem with overlooking things

 

~+~

 

"Mmm... is this _your_ Monster Reborn, or _my_ Monster Reborn...?" Atem muttered quietly

Yugi, who had just finished brushing his hair, glanced over his shoulder at his partner and let out a chuckle

"I don't think it really matters sweetheart, you can have that one, ok?"

"As you wish," Atem agreed with a small nod, taking the card for himself and putting it on top of his deck

He was down to the last few cards now and dividing them up was mostly easy, going by without incident....

Until he got to the very bottom of the stack and came to a somewhat concerning realization

"Yugi, have you seen my Swords Of Revealing Light?"

Yugi, who, at this point, had just finished getting dressed for work, glanced over his shoulder at the pharaoh, and found himself frowning

"Ah... no, I haven't seen any of your cards sweetheart, the only cards I've seen all morning have been the ones you've been handling,"

Shoot, Atem was afraid he would say that....

"I seem to be missing one," the pharaoh pouted, leaning back and rubbing the back of his neck

"Have you checked under the bed?" Yugi asked, head tilting as he grabbed his jacket from where he had laid it over his desk chair

"Not yet, I just noticed that it's missing from the cards I gathered last night, do you think it may have gotten stuck beneath the bed?"

"Possibly," Yugi agreed, nodding slowly before leaning down and giving his lover a sweet kiss

"I have to go sweetheart, I'll be home for lunch ok?"

"Ok..." Atem sighed quietly, leaning up to return the kiss

It was times like these that he was really quite relieved that being a sponsored duelist gave him a considerably flexible schedule, it allowed him to spend his day at home, searching for a trading card that may or may not be under the bed

....

It may not _sound_ productive, but it was, it absolutely was

 

~+~

 

As promised, when Yugi's lunch break came, he headed home

He didn't have to stay at Kaiba Corp for a full work day every day, being a game designer meant that he only had to spend a quarter or so of his time at the office, however, he also helped his grandfather at the game shop, so when his lunch breaks came, he usually tried to come back home and have lunch, then head to the shop for the second half of his day

He was about to severely regret this decision

"Atem!! I'm home!!" he called as he opened the front door and stepped inside

The house, even what little of it that he could see from the doorway, was nothing short of an absolute _**WRECK**_

It looked like a tornado had blown through the house, there was furniture flipped over, various objects such as books and little tabletop items strewn about.... including....

"I found the card..... sort of..."

Yugi turned his attention towards the stairs, eyebrows raising when he spotted Atem, who was sitting on the steps with his head hung and.... half of a Duel Monsters card

"Ah... I see Sophie had a bit of a fun time last night..."

Atem merely nodded, his head still hung as Yugi moved closer and patted his leg sympathetically

"Want me to see if Kaiba can get another one for you?"

Atem stared up at him with big, bright, puppy dog eyes

"Please?"

"Ofcourse," he promised with a gentle smile

Cleaning this up was going to be _hell_...

But oh well, atleast working at Kaiba Corp gave him unlimited access to more cards than he could imagine

He just hoped Seto wouldn't ask what happened to Atem's last version of the card...


End file.
